Wonderful Work of Walt Disney
by RosettaLindsey
Summary: Katherine Piers crash lands in a forest and ends up in a a world full of talking animals, pretty princess, and mythical creatures. What happens when she finds out from them that she is tied to the most dangerous creature in all of Disney? [Rated M because of detailed descriptions of peoples deaths through chapter 3 and beyond]
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Welcome to the Magic Kingdom

Katherine's face was full of sweat as the inside of her plane flickered red. She could see the engine smoking like a burnt turkey on thanksgiving morning and the plates on the outside of the plane fall off piece by piece. She was nearly in tears seeing this. She had never experienced anything even close to this. Yes, She might off went too close to a few mountains in her younger days, but something physically happening to her plane? This is a disaster.

"Piers, Piers, are you there!?" She finally could hear something other than the plane falling apart. She quickly picks up the walky-talky and starts speaking.

"Piers here, Who's speaking!?" Kathrine hoped they could hear her clear enough to answer quickly.

She didn't hear a single word. No "yes" no "maybe" not even a "Kinda" Just the humming of the planes busted engine. She then started to yell 'hello' on repeat, pausing every few seconds to here if they would respond.

After about 3 minutes or so she decides to take a longer pause. Humming, Clanking and buzzing is all she could hear, but after sitting and waiting for a while for a response she realizes something, The person on the other line had been responding to her the whole time.

She could finally hear something come from the speaker, It was choppy and static like, but she could still hear something. She tried to communicate to them one last time until she heard a big thud and the plane start to tilt.

Kathrine starts to panic. She no longer cared if she could communicate with her teammates or not , but started to care more about living and only that.

Tears Finally rolling down her face from exhaustion, she decided to unbuckle her seat belt, put on a gas mask, and walk around her plane.

Slowly walking, Katherine wobbled around the plane like a new born baby. She couldn't see much but she had trained her eyes to be familiar with the surrounding of her plane. At the moment she knew she was near the plane's door and right next to it was the parachute. Hovering over the hot iron plate of the door, Kathrine tried to reach her hand out to reach for the parachute, but instead of her grabbing the parachute she flies out the door instead.

The door that was previously wired shut had busted off its hinges and flew off into the even sun. Shockingly, she did not follow right behind the door. She was fast enough to catch hold of the doors frames. Her hands were burning from the planes steaming walls and the plane starts to tilt sideways. She was now crying for three reasons.

Not wanting to live a short life, Katherine started to pull herself up on the plane. She could feel her muscles working hard and her hands turn completely numb. At this point she was grateful for being in the military.

Getting her upper body into the plane she looks up and sees the parachute. Instead of getting her body all the way on the plane however she decided to put out her hand and try to grab it.

Inch by inch she could here the plane complete fall apart, at this point the controls had completely turned off and the plane start to title downwards. Because of the planes changed in motion she ended she ended up hanging inside the plane. Even though the plane changed in motion she was still close to the parachute, but she had to use more force to grab hold of it.

Faster and faster the plane started to go down and each time she got closer. Because of the speed, Katherine's face got dry and her vision got blurry. Finally, after a while, she got a hold f the parachute.

She takes both of her hands and pulls herself up with the parachute as support. She starts to rip the parachute off its holder and straps it on her back. Once doing that, the front of the plane bursts open and sucks Katherine in to the blazing sun.

Crashing through the sky like a missle, Katherine pulls the cord and the parachute's canopy comes out its container. She starts to slowly decrease in speed and soar through the sky. Sighing out in relief, she starts to chuckle hysterical. All she can hear is the popping of her ears and empty echos of her laughter. She thought that it would never stop, but after seeing the wings of her plane shoot past her it did.

She looked up around her to see of there was more parts and found the rest of the plane was on fire. She followed the plane down with her eyes and watched as her previously amazing plane burned to a crisp. Something odd happened though.

As she looked down she could see mountains where full of trees and rocks but not a single living, breathing, moving thing was seen in sight. No birds were flying around, no bugs were buzzing, not even a squirrel could be seen and the weirdest part of it all was that the plane did not crash into the tree, but into some sort of invisible shield.

At first Katherine thought that she had just imagined. After all she did just have the most disaster thing happen to her. But when she saw the impact of the plane caused a ripple in the shield and the lack of animals, it made her wonder if she really did.

Getting closer to the ground, Katherine started to calm herself down. She was even able to think clearer. Capable of doing that she started to think about the invisible shield.

"I wonder…" she whispered to herself. She scrunched her face up towards the angle she saw plane crash and rubbed her hands on her face. Not knowing what to believe anymore she starts to walk towards the mysterious shield. Besides, maybe she will find some people around their.

Walking towards the Shield, she could only hear the huffing of her breathless voice. Not only did the trees look dead up close, but it almost looked like the colors where sucked out of ever living thing surrounding it. That gave Kathrine chills.

Hours had passed since then. The sun was completely gone and the moon was out, but no stars were shining. She was starting to become scared. Not because of the darkness however, but because she could actually hear something other than the sounds she was making herself.

It was a rustling sound. At first it was light, almost like a mouse was scattering through the crisp leaves, but then the sound got louder and heaver. It almost sounded like a bear was pouncing through the woods. Katherine started to panic. She didn't know what to. So she did the only human thing to do, run.

Louder and louder the sound got. Katherine started to becomes a stumbling mess. Because of her stumbling, she ended up falling and twisted her ankle.

She screams in agony. Because this unexpected shock she starts to caress her injury. She was tempted to just stay there and wait for the thing to come to her, but once she saw a tree fall beside her, she quickly gets up and begins to use one foot for support. Each movement earned a grunt from her, but shockingly didn't earn any tears from her. She tried to move faster, but the pain in her leg was bring to much for.

Finally, after realizing that she wasn't going to go faster using one foot for running support. She starts to sprint with both of her. She muffled her screams with gritted teeth as she runs through the woods. Running, running, and running was all she did was the fear that had taken over her body.

Continue her run, the trail of endless trees oddly stopped. Not only did the tree's stop but the sound stopped. Sadly she did stop running and it caused her to trip over a stump, well, what she thought was a stump.

Lucky she didn't earn another injury. She gets up and looks at what she had trips over and saw a silver looking stump. She moved towards it and lightly brushes the leaves and grass off it. She then see's letter. Seemingly forming a name.

"Walter E. Disney?" she wondered to herself. She examines the stumps and see's a few wires hanging out and it looked as if it was not damaged enough not be fixed. Hesitant for a moment she starts to fix the machine.

Starts to think of the pro's and cons of fixing a machine. The silver stump could murdering character and try and kill her, but if she doesn't fix it for the possibility of working the supposed beast in the woods could possibly come back for her and kill her it's.

She was already putting the wires together but she could always stop. She didn't though. Matter of fact she didn't want to. She wanted to take a risk of living then taking a risk of dying.

Eventually a spark had happened in between the wires and the silver stump starts to glow. Watching the scenario happen a blue streak shoots out of the silver stump and reflected a blue image of a person.

The person seemed to look male and his hair was slicked back. He had a mustache and a smile that could warm a thousand hearts.

Katherine started to believe it was just a still image and starts to lose hope, but then she heard static and the hologram starts to move.

"Welcome to the Magic Kingdom!" The hologram exclaimed "A place where you can be anything you want to be. You want to be a princess, a hero, maybe even a dragon" he chuckled at the last statement. "Any dream you have can come true, at the Magic Kingdom". The hologram then shut off with a clunk and a round passage open through thin air.

Sucking in some air she closed her eyes and ran through the passage.

Now she has to pray that there isn't any demons in there.

* * *

Authors Note

The first two pages where original on my 'Deviantart' account  
but I decided to move and continue the story here because I didn't  
want to clutter my Account with writing (Which I rarely do) and it wasnt  
getting muvh attention in general.  
I hope you enjoy my Disney crossover fanfic because I sure did have  
fun writing it. thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Two Halves of the Same Soul**

Katherine continues to run through the passageway as she hears the door behind her slam shut. Her emotions were between relief and fears as the passageway started to get dark and empty. Finally running into the black void of the passage, her sight became painful and her hearing became damp. Before she knew it she was falling into a huge gaping hole.

She starts to scream like a scared toddler in the woods as the wind from the impact started to dry her eyes. Her face started to turn red and her mouth started to ache. She then starts to see some light.

Blinding her eyes for a slight moment, the light had faded from her view and what she saw had shocked her. She was actually flying in the sky and not only that but so many strange creatures were flying pass her. Dodo birds and pterodactyls? That's not normal, well, not where she lives anyway.

Continuing to sore through the sky she started to actually see a village full of people, not just ordinary people though but walking and talking animals, machines, and objects. The Scenery was beautiful as well. Not only was the homes very beautiful for there cottage like built but the plants that had grown around them made the little town more outstanding. passing the town she sees a blue and white classic European castle in the distance.

Getting closer to the castle she starts to slowly lower her body from the sky and by the time she landed on the ground she was outside the castle gate.

She was in awe by the sight that was brung upon her. The castle wasn't just beautiful but it also had a home feel, like she had been here before. Walking closer to the castle she presses her hand on the gate and it opened.

"Why isn't the gate locked?" She asked, forgetting that the place wasn't normal to begin with.

She shakes her head ignoring her own question and walks inside the gate walls.

The first thing she sees when she walks in was a beautiful garden. She was nearly in a glorified fit just looking at the familiar and foreign flowers. She felt like a child again as she walked close to the flowers and touched the fully bloomed flowers. The roses,the bluebells, and the daisy were all unnaturally beautiful, but one flower had caught her eye.

Next to a group of begonias was a bush of flowers that resemble peonies. But the petals weren't, Pink, violet, or white like a normal peony. They were black with a vibrant blue on the ridges. About to touch it she hears a concerned scream.

"Stop don't touch those!" a feminine voice yelled.

Katherine quickly snatched her hand back in fear and turned she saw surprised her. At first she actually saw nothing, but then she looked down and saw a little white duck with a veil on her head. There was a veil attached it and if you looked lower she was wearing a gorgeous purple dress with a perfect set of heels. Katherine was starting to believe that she was actually trapped in a dream as she stared at the duck in shock. Noticing, the duck started to speak.

"Oh my!" the duck says " are you hurt dear?"

"Um, I'm not sure anymore" Katherine said as she puts her head on her forehead checking if she was ill.

The duck starts to circle around Katherine lifting her arms and hair. For what? Who knows. All Katherine can tell is that whatever the duck was looking for was not there.

"Feuw!" the duck whistle out "Seems you didn't catch anything"

"Thank goodne-"

"BUT" the duck interrupted, "I still think we should bring you to the castle, just in case"

Katherine sighs and follows the duck inside the castle were she awed once more.

The castles halls were long and wide and It felt as though she was walking inside some sort of dream home. The windows were rapped in beautiful drapes and the tiles of the floor resembled glass for she could see my reflections in it.

But she noticed something as she walked down the halls. In some parts of the walls most of the wallpaper was falling off and rotting like an apple withering away under a couch. Not only that, but some parts of the wall was pitch black like someone had spray painted singular parts of it.

Distract by the sight she didn't notice that she was at her destination.

"Daisy?" Katherine heard a high pitched voice. She turned her head and saw a little black mouse sitting on a large thrown twice the size he was.

"She almost touched the cursed peony's" daisy stated bluntly.

just like the duck once was the mouse looked horrified and quickly hopped of the throne. He starts to do the same thing the duck did, running around her and lifting her arm and when he realized nothing was wrong he huffed a relief sigh.

"Thank goodness she's fine"

"Great!" Katherine yelled hysterically, "Now can someone explain to me were I am-!"

"Oh my" I hear another high pitched voice. The voice was less masculine and more delicate, coming off more sweet and whimsical like a hot air balloon on a sweet summer day. "Who might you be?"

"Yes, thanks for asking!" Katherine interrupted her so quickly that she startled the poor female mouse "The names Katherine piers, PLEASE tell me who you are!"

"Wait" the male mouse's eyes widened, "you don't know who we are?"

"No, no I don't! I literally got here because I had to jump out of plane that nearly crashed and burned with me still in side!" Katherine sucked in some air, "and then I had to run from this-this THING that was trying to probably eat me!"

"Thing?" the male mouse said "What thing?"

Katherine was about to describe it but than realized she never really saw it.

"I don't know" she said softly, "I know there was something there it was like- like a-"

"Shadow?" a different voice came but it was really different from the others. This voice was more deep and fearful. It was dominant to the ear and enchanted to the soul.

Everyone turned around and saw and old human man with tall pointy hat. Even though the robe and the hat he was wearing was light and heartwarming his facial appearance was dark and cold. The man made the room silent and whoever he was to the animal like creatures it was serious because it seems that they respect them.

"Yin Sid" The small male mouse said " do you know what shes talking about"

The old man hesitated for a moment looking at everyone until he stopped exactly on Katherine. He then sighed in disappointed and answered the male mouses question.  
"Yes, mickey I afraid so and I sadly I think it involves that girl over there"

"Me!?"

"Yes, you"

'No, no way. That's impossible!" Katherine's Hysterical behavior became heightened as she starts to stutter, 'T-there's no way that anyone or anything is after me! Like I've only been here for what, A couple of minutes!?"

The creatures surround her start to look worrisome as Katherine body started to shake aggressively and mutter incomprehensible things.

"Young lady" spoke the old man "I think you need to calm yourself. You're worrying everyone"

Katherine quickly turned to the old man and gave him the most aggressive glare she's every given. She then quickly stomps towards him and glares him face to face. The old man, surprisingly, seemed unphased.

'You want me to calm down? You want me to calm down after nearly dying in a plane crash, being chased by this thing, getting sucked into some alternate dimensional portal, almost dying AGAIN by some flower, being told that the thing chasing me is really after Me, and YOU want ME to calm down!?"

"No" The old man said bluntly, "But I do expect you to control yourself. Making yourself upset is making nothing better"

Katherine paused and released that what he said was true. What was yelling and freaking out really doing for her,Huh? Nothing but raising her blood sugar over its limit.

Katherine said nothing and the room fell silent. she looked at the old man, then the two mice, then the duck, and then the reflection of herself in the floor. She then closed her eyes and sighed.

"Can I please have chair to sit in? my feet are killing"

* * *

Half an hour passed and in that hour they moved her to sitting room, gave her a warm cup of tea, healed here ankle and hands (which was an amazing sight to see) , and introduced themselves.

Like she already somewhat new the female duck was named Daisy and the old man was named Yin Sid. The two mice on the other hand were named Mickey and Minnie, Well actually Michael and Minerva, but they prefer the nicknames. It rolls of the tongue easier and sounds more friendlier to their subjects and friends.

Katherine decided to call herself by her full name but for some reason Minnie and Daisy would rather call her Kathy, because its short and cute. Not that Katherine mind anyway.

Minnie, Mickey, and Daisy eventually leave the sitting room having Yin Sid and Katherine being the only ones left.

the hole 30 minutes seemed to have put Katherine at ease because she became more comfortable around them. Yeah being around a couple of talking, walking animals does seem a little weird but after the things she has witnessed this is the least of her worries.

"So" Katherine spoke "about the 'thing'

Yin Sid took a sip of his tea and did a light huff " Ah, yes. About that" He but his Tea on the table in front of him and put his hands on his lap. He then begins to speak again, " That 'Thing' you heard is something beyond a monster. It is a supernatural being cursed to walk the world as nothing but viewer"

"A Viewer?" Katherine interrupted, "Then why is it after me if he can't even touch me?"

"Well, it seems that after the death of Walter E. Disney, The founder of this world, The curse has become weak and useless"

"This man, Walter, was he the one that cursed the thing"

"No" Yin Sid Whisper "I did".

"Then… why can't you fix it?"

Yin Sid didn't hesitate to answer "That's because the 'thing' has a specific spell to destroy it and that spell that is use is something I do not have the ability to do" he takes a long breath, "The next choice I had was a soul binding spell, it had to be tied to the heart of a mortal. Walter not only had a mortal soul but I pure soul, something that not many people have" Yin Sid paused for a moment and could nearly see him do a small smile before quickly whisking it way. "So, I tied their souls together and as long as Walter was alive that 'thing' was basically dead"

"Ah, I see" Katherine whispered " So when Water died the spell basically broke"

"Yes"

"So, what does it want with me?"

It was silent once again but not because realization, but because Yin Sid was about to do something Katherine never thought she would. Closing his eyes for a moment Yin Sid's eyes quickly open in started to light up like a flashlight.

He starts to rub his hands together and lightning start to aggressively shine their way though. Spreading them apart he quickly slams them together once more with only his pointer finger and his middle finger out. That caused a book to appear and to flip over to the only page that is black with writing being white.

"Yin, what is this?"

"This is the 'thing' we've been talking about" He answered " Many call him 'The king of the shadows' but he himself calls himself 'Sombraes'" Yin Sid then points his finger of a picture with a white and purple heart. "You see, Sombraes is the violet side and you are the white."

Katherine's eyes widened "Excuse me?"

"Your heard me. You and Sombraes are two sides of the same heart"

Katherine swallowed the lump in her through and spoke in an airy voice "how?"

"Well" He started "Walter once spoke of bond he had with a young boy he met in the 'natural' world . The young boys wife was pregnant , I assume with you, and fell very ill. even though she was ungrateful and ignorant, Walter still had the heart the ask me to create a medicine to heal you and the mother. The spell contained three things" Yin Sid points to three pictures drawn in the violet ink "The scales of a dragon, the spirit of an elf, and half the heart of the shadow king himself"

"Oh I get!" Katherine unintentional sparks, "So when my mother drank the potion with the shadow king heart in… I became part of him" Katherine nearly whispered the last part as she realized that she was somehow part of this monster. She would flip out if the hysterical behavior before didn't numb her out. " So if I'm correct the reason I'm here, nearly died in a plane crash and the reason the walls or rotting is because Sombraes once the rest of his soul back?"

"Not completely, but yes" Yin Sid Said Softly.

"Great God how in the world am I suppose hide from this thing!"

Yin Sid for once hesitated and looked at his cup of tea that was now in the floor from the impact he had on his spell he then inhaled, " I don't know"

Only second after him saying that all the windows in the castle shattered, a few cutting Katherine and Yin Sid on the visible part of the skin. They then hear a loud yell and in a panic ran out of the room to hunt for the sound. Once they found the sound they were both in awe.

There, holding on the frames of a window, sat the Shadow king with a malicious smile.

"Hello, Katherine"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Out to Find Maleficent

The thing that was presented before Katherine was not even close to what she had imagined in the woods. The thing was no longer a shadow but a mix breed of a human and a crow. It was tall and skinny like a poll and intimidating as a wild animal. If Katherine looked at him any longer in his sharp golden eyes she felt that she would disintegrate right there. Lucky he turned his head and spoke to her that way.

"Hello Katherine" It spoke horridly "I never thought that there would be a day that I would see you in person" It laughs softly but forcefully, "well not really".

The crow like creature then hopped down from the window seal and walked across the floor with his claws scraping the velvet carpet. Each step he took made a rip sound almost as if someone was ripping the curtains behind him. The sound was just haunting to the ears.

W-wait are you-"

"The shadow king?" He interrupted Katherine, "That's what your people call me isn't it? Well if that is so than yes, that is I"

Katherine eyes stayed wide open as she watched every movement that the supposed king had made. The king stopped and paused for a long time. He scanned the room as if he was searching for something important and rested his eyes on the sweat little maid on the floor. His Mouth then became more crypt and horrifying as he fluffs out jet black wing.

Katherine assumed that the maid was screaming earlier and quickly tried to reach out to her but the shadow king beat her to it as he sunk his claws into her body. He quickly picked the maid up and forced her to look him in the eye.

"So this is what you decided to be little one ?" the shadow king spoke " that rat for a king's servant?" The kings once golden eyes slowly turned into a vibrant violet and once it does the maid skin started to rot as if it was like burning paper.

" I know this isn't what you want. I know that this isn't what you need"

The maid continuously started to scream in agony as her skin falls off her body and her eyes turn red.

" But I do know what you want and need and that is the complete and utter freedom of your own mind."

"No please stop!' Katherine screamed but the king ignored her.

"Now you will no longer have to live as a horrendous servant but be reborn soldier that lives for me."

The maid finally huffed out her finally human breath and the last thing seen of her was her bones that resembled charcol.

Everyone was in utter shock and disgust as the horrid king dropped to poor girls once skin covered body to the ground like it meant nothing. Turning his face once more he looks Katherine in the face with his once gold eyes and her body went into total shock.

Yin Sid quickly noticed and covers Katherine with his cloak. the shadow king then growled and spoke once more.

"Of course you would protect her you traitor"

Katherine raised an eyebrow with her still scared face present.

"Yin Sid, what is he talking about?"

Yin Sid stayed silent and continued to glare out at the monstrous beast in front of him.

"You have no right to be in this kingdom Sombraes" He rasply whispered.

Sombraes started to frown even more and marched towards Yin Sid as if he was going to attack him, but Yin Sid did not move a single muscle. He only stood there fearlessly and domanently.

"How dare you speak as if you had forgotten me!" Sombraes shouted "I am the one who made you who you are today. I was your teacher, I was your maker!" Sombraes yanked Yin Sid from Katherine but luckily she was fast enough to grab on to him.

Katherine tried her best to yank yin sid back but the shadow king himself was just to strong for her. Even so, Katherine still held on to him.

"Why are you protecting these people anyway? They have done nothing but betray you since the beginning. Especially that damn cripped old man Walt disney!" Yin Sids eyes widened slowly at what the monster had said and his face was no longer in its fearless state. They were now in a state of anger.

Quickly Yin Sid pushed Sombraes off of him and clenched his fist making them glow a gold and blue hew.

"Listen her king, you may have been my teacher but you did not make me. Ever since the beginning, you have done nothing but use me for your little magic tricks. Now I am free and I will not let you speak about my king, no, both of my kings in such a way. You may have given me this powers but I get to choose what to do with them. Now be gone!"

Sombraes paused for a moment but then slowly and cryptly he started to laugh and it continued to get louder and louder until it filled the whole room with its booming laughter. He then gradually soften after a while and wiped a joy filled tear from his eye. He then spoke.

"You really think you can tell me to leave now?" He snickered "What are you going to kill me?"

Yin Sid, Now in a calm state stayed silent for a moment until he did a small smirk "Yes"

Without a warning he snatches Katherine from across the room with his magic and started choking her with his arm. He then made a blade appear. He then pressed it against her throat making Katherine gulp.

The shadow kings face was no longer in its humorous state but was now in fear. He knew what would happen if they killed Katherine and he couldn't risk it.

"Oh, no fun and games?" Yin sid spoke mischievously.

Sombraes scoffed "You wouldn't"

"But I would. This girl maybe value to you but she means nothing to this kingdom. If I kill her than you die and the kingdom will be safe from you"

"Then why don't you kill her then?" Sombraes said in a shaken tone.

"Because if she kills you that's another story. Long story short it's a lose lose situation for you dear teacher"

Being familiar with Yin Sid's mocking tone he started to collect himself and lift himself from his previous savage position.

"Fine" he said "But ill let you know that I have heard of the spell that can give me my soul alive. Yes, I heard all the rumors and were they possible could be.I heard its with the witch of the crows or with witch of the sea. All you need to know is that I will find it and when I do, I'll make sure you, this girl, and this whole damn kingdom falls down in ruins and everything you and that bastard old man created will being gone! It will be nothing but rubble and I'll be sitting in she shadows laughing as I watch you body's cry for help from the fire that consumes you. So watch you self Yin Sid."

Sombraes then flies off not forgetting to grab the "body".

There was then a silent pause in the air as everyone was trying to collect there thoughts. Yin Sid then looked behind Katherine and saw Mickey, daisy, and Minnie behind. He then huffed without forgetting the vibrato and spoke

"Get her on the boat now. We need to find Maleficent"


End file.
